Mello's Rules for Relationships
by kaylaXkittyears
Summary: Mello has his rules, and he actually follows them. mellonear melloxnear shonen-ai you have been warned
1. ONE

Mello's Rules for Relationships

ages: Mello- 15, Near- 13, Matt- 14, L (he will somehow make an appearance)- 25. Everyone (excluding L) is at Wammy's

so I had this idea , what would Mello's relationship rules be? These are what I have so far, each will eventually be a chapter. If you have any ideas they would be greatly appreciated.

1- Start a relationship... duh.

2- Claim what's "yours"

3- "protect" them with your life [in other words, MINE, NO TOUCHY!]

4- *groans* share your chocolate.

5- be affectionate. [even if it kills your pride.]

6- tell the truth...especially if you where a slut.

7- be romantic... and shit like that.

8- NEVER cheat. E. V. E. R.

9-do something nice every now and then.

10- tell them you love them.

Yeah, I _totally _own Deathnote, that's why L and Light are together, Mello and Near make out every ten seconds, and a majority of the male characters are gay. *psst... if sarcasm could drip out of computers then mine would be soaked right now.*

_**1- start a relationship...duh.**_

[Mello's POV]

so, I have these rules for myself, a lot of them actually. Don't know where they came from or why I even bother to follow them. [in the rare occasions where they're needed anyway]. I have only been in 2 actual relationships and never got past rule 4. [that one's a bit difficult for me].

I only have two rules for hooking up, however. 1- use protection. 2- make sure you'll never see the person ever again.

Unfortunately for me, this... _thing_ I have for Near doesn't seem to fit for a hook up, because I would definitely want to see him again, and I might not have the presence of mind, if he ever let me be with him, to use proper precautions.

It just doesn't make sense. I hated Near, with a passion. I wanted to beat him so bad, and I still can't. One day I just woke up and thought "Near is actually pretty....well, pretty." at first I dismissed it as just a random wake-up thought, but they started happening more and more, and while I was fully awake too. Matt noticed. He's smarter than I give him credit for.

These are his exact words: "if you don't get over you self and just fucking tell Near already, I swear to god I will find a way to come back from the dead after you kill me for saying this and I will beat he living shit out of you."

And so, after giving matt two black eyes, a possible concussion, a broken finger, and a dislocated shoulder, I'm standing outside the 1st floor playroom, preparing myself to follow rule #1.

**Start a relationship**.

I took a bite of chocolate, shoved the bar in the back pocket of my black jeans, and walked into the room. Near, being the adorably [GAK, what the hell was that?] predictable boy he is, was curled up in the middle of the otherwise empty room, playing with a puzzle.

"Near." I said, sitting on the floor in front of him.

He glanced up at me through his white hair. "Mello." he greeted.

We stay like that for a while, not talking or anything. I just watch him put together the blank puzzle.

"You are here for a reason." he says suddenly, a statement not a question.

"I am." I say, tucking some of my blonde hair behind my ear.

"Are you going to tell me?" he asks. "Is it going to be detrimental to my health? " he added as an afterthought.

"Eventually, and I hope not." I say. His blue eyes locked on my face for a millisecond before returning to the puzzle.

"Would Mello like me to guess?" he asked.

"Sure." I said, half because I didn't want to say anything and half because I wanted to see what he thought.

"Two theories. The first more likely than the second. One: you do not intend to hurt my physical health because that would be too visible so you have decided to attack my mental health." he said.

"And two?" I asked.

"Very unlikely." he said, now 89% done with the puzzle.

"Well, what is it?"

"Two : Mello does not hate me as much as he has previously stated, and he has actually grown to somewhat enjoy my company. Like I said, very unlikely."

silence.

"Mello?" he asks

"You're right, almost." I mutter.

"I am." not a question a statement.

"I don't hate you." I say.

He puts down his puzzle piece.

"What are you saying ?" he asked, looking at me directly for once.

"I do not hate you. Quite the opposite." I say, returning his studying stare.

"You are not lying." a statement, not a question.

"I'm not."

"Why am I just 'almost' right?" he asked.

"I enjoy your company very much, and I wanted to ask you a question."

"I enjoy Nice Mello's company, however he seems to rarely be around.. What is your question?"

I bit my lip, suddenly a little nervous.

WAIT, I do _not_ get nervous! No! Not me! There is no way in hell I'm chickening out now.

"Near, would you like to go out with me?" I ask. His eyes widen slightly.

"If you promise to be Nice Mello to me."

"I promise." I say, with a smile. He nodded a little, an ever so tiny grin gracing his pale mouth.

I give him a tiny kiss on the lips and stand. I should go see if Matt can stand up yet...

[Nears POV]

I watched him go and touched my lips...

Mello tastes like chocolate.

so this is the first chapter.... what do you think?

All reviews, ideas, flames, insults, and criticism are appreciated


	2. TWO

Kaito Aozora- im sorry, I didn't know that =[. I'll try and change it once my internet quits spazzing at me. Thanks for telling me =]

Janao q- yes, yes, poor matt. He was just trying to be a good friend =] thanks for the review.

Deadlyviolin – Mello sharing chocolate is actually one of the reasons I wrote this XD glad you liked it

Nashi-Kurima – thank you =D

Sorry 'bout so many of the lame smiley thingys, but I just thought I'd let you know my expression. I like them =] (ß see :D…. well, you get the point)

So… yeah if I owned deathnote then I wouldn't be here right now.

ANYWAY. Here's rule #2.

_**2- Claim what's "yours"**_

[Mello's POV]

"Uh… Matt?" I said, walking into our room.

"Yes, bastard?" he said, sitting on his bed and glaring at me. Okay… so maybe I deserved that. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to get mad.

"What was that?" I said, putting my hands on my hips. If you take a death glare and multiply it by 10, then you would have Matt's intensity level. Take that and multiply it by 40 and you have mine.

"Nothing." He mumbled, nursing his broken finger. "so where have you been anyway. It's been like a half hour."

"I didn't tell you before you left?" I asked, flopping onto my bed and looking at him upside down.

"I was unconscious."

"Oh yeah…" I said, pulling the chocolate bar out of my pocket, "well, I went to see Near."

He stared at me with his eyes wide and mouth dropped open.

"What?" I asked through my chocolate.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?!" he shouted. " I told you to do that and now I'll be sore for weeks!"

"Your point? Just because I beat you up doesn't mean I wouldn't do what you said." I explained.

"Mel-… I give up. So what happened?" he asked, his glare lessoning through his black eye…s.

"He thought I was there to screw with his head…" I started. Matt gaped at me. "Not like that you perv. Anyway, I told him I like him then I asked him to go out with me and then he said yes AND……"

"And?" he asked.

"He let me kiss him before I left." I finished with a grin.

"Mello." A quiet voice came from the doorway. I turned my head and saw Near standing there, awkward as always.

"Hey." I smiled. His mouth twitched a little into what I guess was a half-assed try at a smile.

"Can I come in?" he asked, the question directed at Matt. He seemed unfazed by Matt's injuries.

"Yeah, sure." He said. Near blinked at him and walked over to my bed, sitting next to me in his usual half-curled-up position.

"What's up?" I asked him, watching him calmly twist a bit of white hair around his finger.

"I finished my puzzle. It took me much longer than usual thanks to you." He said, looking at the bed next to my head, "I did not feel like being alone. "

I put my chocolate back in my pocket and pulled Near down on top of me. He blinked at me and smiled.

"You don't have to be alone anymore." I told him.

"Your so cheesy Mello." Matt groaned.

"I am. Fuck off." I said

Near snuggled into me and shut his eyes.

"This is so bizarre." Matt muttered.

I shot him a glare and sat up, pulling Near with me .

Time for rule # 2.

**Claim what's yours.**

Near looked at me questioningly before I pushed him down, straddled him, and attached my lips to his neck. He gasped a little, cute, un-Near-like gasp and his arms found their way around my back.

"M-Mello-" he stuttered quietly. I smiled against his neck and bit him a little. I continued to kiss and bite the side of his neck, just under his ear, until I felt I'd left a suitable mark.

I licked the spot and sat up on his hips.

The shocked look on his face was priceless.

[Near's POV]

Mello is possessive. This could be bad....

But then he kissed me, and I stopped caring.

reviews! Please! I live on them! Any feedback is appreciated!


	3. THREE

Janao q – thank youuu lol, I'd like to hug Near too, but I don't think he would enjoy human contact all that much.

Deadlyviolin – thanks!

NejiismineXD – glad you liked it :D

Watergoddesskasey – thanks

Innershadow – will do =]

Shella – yeah, they are pointless, just there for the sake of cuteness =]

Balanceblue - ftw,YES. Lol

So, I was meaning to update this like… three weeks ago or something like that, but my lazyness was at an all time high and I didn't get around to it till now.

Hey guess what! I own deathno- oh, wait… nope, no I don't.

_**3- "protect" them with your life [in other words, MINE, NO TOUCHY!]**_

[Nears POV (gasp!lol)]

Yesterday, Mello asked me to go out with him. He shocked me, and he saw that. I'm glad I could make him happy so easily. So anyway, at the moment, it is 6:42 in the morning, it is raining outside, and I have been awake for 43 minutes.

Mello groaned and squished me tighter to him. He let me stay with him for the night, despite Matt's objections.

"Mello?" I said, hoping he might be regaining consciousness soon.

"I wouldn't bother, Near, this guy can sleep through fire alarms. He actually did once…." Matt said groggily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

I tried to move to the side a little to get a better view of him, but Mello has an extremely strong grip on me.

"How long does he generally sleep for?" I ask.

"'Till about 8, on a good day. 12 if he's really tired."

"So I have another hour and 18 minutes to wait?"

"If you're lucky."

"Is there no way to wake him up?"

"Depends on how much you enjoy the full use of your legs."

I blinked at him then turned and inched myself up with difficulty so I could be face to face with Mello. I studied him for a while.

"What are you doing?" I ignored Matt.

"Mellllloooo" I said I a singsong voice, kissing him lightly. "Wake up!"

"Ngh?"

"Yes, it's Near. Wake up."

"Uh-uh."

"Yes, it is time to wake up. Now, Mello."

"Whyyyyyy" he whined, cracking open one eye.

"Because I said so." I smiled, and kissed him again. I felt him smile against my lips, and my heart felt like it skipped a beat.

"Oh my god. Seriously? I could've just gotten you to wake him up! I've missed breakfast for years because of him." Matt ranted.

Mello gently pushed me off and sat up.

"Shut up Matt." He said.

"Can we go for a walk today Mello?"

He looked at me, then out the window and raised an eyebrow.

"You do know it's raining, right?" he said.

"Yes, I know. I like the rain."

Matt was getting dressed, grumbling about how I could have made his life so much easier for years.

"Okay." Mello smiled.

"Are you going to just give him whatever he wants, dude?" Matt asked.

"Of course." Mello said, grabbing me around the waist and hugging me.

[Mello's POV]

"You smell good." I muttered in Nears ear. He blushed a little.

Normally, I would be about as cuddly as a hungry lion at this time in the morning, but I guess Near just keeps me mellow. [Ignore the terrible attempt at humor]

"Th-thank you." he stuttered back.

I let go of him and stood up. I stretched then picked up Near and put him on my back, his legs crossed around my waist and his arms locked around my neck. Matt stared at us as we left the room without bothering to change.

AHHHMINITIMEELAPSE!!!!!

"it is wet." Near said, I couldn't tell if he was happy about that or if he was just making a statement

We're walking around outside wammy's. I taught Near how to sneak out of the grounds, kinda proud I knew something he didn't. we're almost into town now, and I'm starting to feel a bit like a drowned cat. Near seems to be just fine with the rain.

I have to admit, he does look pretty fucking adorable when he's all wet and his white hair is sticking to his face.

He seems a bit nervous about being out of wammy's, he's been holding my hand in a death grip ever since we left, not that I mind.

"Do you want to go get some breakfast?" I ask him.

"Okay. Where?"

"I go to this diner thing sometimes. The lady who owns it is nice, she gives me free hot chocolate. Your so cute she might actually pay for your meal." I smile, nudging him a little with my elbow. He blushed a pretty light pink color and looked at the ground.

"Thank you."

We walk the rest of the way to the diner in a comfortable silence.

When we get there, near looks up at the sign that read "Jena lee's famous apple pies, $3.22".

"This looks… nice." He said, actually sounding happy. It is a nice place, it's small and generally quiet too.

"Yeah, it is. Your gunna love Jena Lee." I say, leading him into the little building.

"Jena!" I say [loudly] to the middle-aged bleach blonde behind the blue counter.

"Mels! How are ya' darlin'?" she smiles widely.

"I'm good." I say.

Near laughed a little. "Mels?"

"Shut up." I say, trying my best to be mad about it but failing miserably.

"Who's this little cutey? Have you been corrupting the other children, Mels?"

"This is Near, my boyfriend." I say proudly, giving him a hug from behind.

"Aw! My gosh, Mels you sure know how to pick 'um. How would you two like some pie and hot chocolate? On me."

"Thanks Jena."

I pull Near over to one of the little tables. He sits down half curled up as always, and I sit across from him. While Jena is in the kitchen, three local guys walk in. I can see their reflections in the window.

"Hey man, look…" one says, tilting his head in our direction.

"Daaaamn… check out the one in black, she's hot." The other friend says.

"The one in white is totally hotter, dude. " the second disagreed.

Okay, I can't decide what pisses me off more, the fact that these idiots are calling me and Near girls, or that they're checking me out, or that they're checking out _my_ boyfriend.

"yeah man, I'd so tap that."

You have got to be kidding me.

"Mello…don't do anything stupid." Near warned.

"Psh, can you say threesome??"

My fists are clenched so tight I'm almost breaking the skin on my palms.

"Yeah dude, the one in white looks like she'd be a total freak in bed."

"Never mind, be as stupid as you want." Near said indifferently.

"Hey, bastard!" I said loudly, standing and turning to face them. "Quit talking about my boyfriend!"

"Your what?" one asks dumbly.

"You heard me, now get the fuck out of here before I fucking cave your face in!"

"You're a dude!"

"No, I'm a fucking cat." I roll my eyes.

"He's a dude!"

"Wrong again, he's a rabbit."

"That's gross!" one shouts.

I give him a murderous glare, and he visibly pales.

"You don't scare me!" he yells, sounding fairly terrified.

"That was the wrong thing to say." I smirk.

"Come on. Phil, this pansy's all talk. Show 'im a thing or two" one of them says.

Phil blinks at his friends then turns back to me, cracking his knuckles.

"You really don't want to do this." I say happily.

He swings his arm back, then brings it crashing around to collide with my jaw. He hits like a girl, it won't even bruise.

"My turn." I smile again. I drop to the ground and kick up, hitting him in the side of the head. He looks shock for a few seconds before he falls back, his friends catch him and carry him out of the diner. I go back to my chair and take Near's hand.

"Mels, my darlin' your gunna end up costin' me all my customers." Jena shakes her head, giving us our pie and drinks.

------------------------------------------------------

ANY IDEAS FOR MORE RULES WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!

a lovely long chapter =]

reveiwses?


	4. FOUR

TheDarkWingedAngel- thanks, will do =]

Aries07- lol yes, I thought Mello would be a lil pissed about someone saying that about his boyfriend. Thanks

InnerShadow- OverprotectiveCuddly!Mello and Morning!Matt – amazingness in a box as my friends would say lol

Deadlyviolin- XD yeah! That's actually what I was going to have him say but I thought that would be a tad too un-near-like lol. Yes yes, poor breakfastless Matt

Backyard Bottomslash- XD thanksss. Say hi to Jenna from Jena lol

Watergoddesskasey- fank youuu

Okay, I think that's everyone at the moment, soooo ….

Me no own death note.

NOW FOR WHAT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! MELLO HAVING TO SHARE SOME OF HIS GODDAMNED CHOCOLATE!

_**4- *groans* share your chocolate.**_

[Mello's POV]

After about a half hour of talking and making out over the table in the diner [much to Jena's amusement], we said goodbye and started to walk back to wammy's.

"It is not raining anymore, Mello. Look at the rainbow." Near said, pointing to the rainbow.

"It's pretty, huh Near."

"Not as pretty as my Mello."

"Damn strait."

Near started to make this cute little sound, kinda high pitched and fluttery and altogether adorable. It took me a while to realize he was laughing.

I smiled and put an arm around his shoulders, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"What?" he asked.

"You laughed." I said, keeping my arm around him.

"Do you like it when I laugh?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then you will have to make me laugh more often."

"I will wont I." I say, tickling his tummy with the hand not around his shoulder. He laughed.

While we walked Near cuddled up to me and put his arms around my waist. My arm "slipped" down so it is now resting on his hip.

We sure got a lot of stares when we walked through the front gates of wammy's.

"Wha-what the f-f-f-fuck?" a 13 year old girl stuttered before she fainted.

"Near and Mello are getting along! Every one take cover! It's a sign of the apocalypse!" an eight year old shouts. The younger kids all run around, laughing and screaming at their imagined doom.

"Hey guys." Matt says, falling into step beside Near without looking up from his beeping game.

"Hello Matt. Are you winning?" Near asked without much interest.

"I always win." He says with a little smirk. "Roger's looking for you guys, by the way."

"What for?"

"How the hell should I know. I heard it from Linda. Just go see the man before I have to actually do something." Matt said, then started to wander around the grounds, amazingly not tripping on any children.

I roll my eyes at his back then continued inside to Roger's.

"Roger!" I shouted, hitting the door to his office with more force than necessary

"Mello. Come in, don't break the door again." He called.

We walked in, Near still hanging onto me and my hand still on his hip.

When the old man saw us, I thought he'd have a stroke. His eyes got all wide and his mouth dropped open.

"N-Near? Is he hurting you?" he asked, his eyes darting to my hand.

"No. I am quite comfortable, Roger. Thank you for your concern."

[Roger's POV]

I suppose I should have seen this coming, what with Mello's sudden interest in leather clothing and longer hair. I should have known he was gay. But Near? And him _with_ Near?

First B, then L, and now Mello and Near?

"well… I wanted to see you because I was informed that Near was not in his bed last night…" I said, looking tiredly at Mello, who was grinning and looking down at Near, who blushed slightly.

"Should I be worried about you two?"

"No, not at all. Near will be safer with me than he would be with even the great L." Mello says, squeezing Near's hip lightly.

"I am confident that my Mello will take excellent care of me." Near added, looking up at 'his' Mello.

"…. All right…. Near, can I talk to Mello alone for a moment?"

"Yes." He said simply, giving Mello a little kiss before walking out of the room.

The difference between the Mello with Near and the Mello without Near was shocking.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked, no more grin.

"what are you doing with Near?" I asked.

"you old pervert." He groaned.

"I mean, what do you want with him? Are you trying to hurt him or something?"

"I'D NEVER HURT MY NEAR!" he shouts.

"Why do you like him all of a sudden then?"

"It's not all of a sudden! Im just to fucking stubborn to admit anything! You of all people should fucking know that."

"I'm just trying to make sure that Near is in no immediate danger."

"He-….i, I l-love him, Roger…." Mello's tone softened, looking dazedly at the door Near waited behind.

"You…..you what?"

"I love him… he is my first ever love." He says, still staring at the door.

"Your fist?" I ask, skeptical. Mello isn't exactly 'innocent' if you know what I mean.

"I never loved anyone before. I didn't even think I could."

"Have you told him?"

"NO! Of course not! I only just asked him out yesterday." He says, his eyes snapping back to me.

"I don't think Near would care very much about that. He isn't one for traditions."

"You're telling me." He says, rolling his eyes.

"Where did you go today? I assume that is where Near disappeared to as well."

He looks at me suspiciously for a bit before answering.

"A diner a friend owns. In town somewhere." He says vaguely.

"I see. Well, I guess you can go now." He turns quickly to leave. "Mello!"

He looks at me over his shoulder.

"If I hear that Near is hurt in any way because of you, I will make sure you never see him…or Matt, ever again."

"…yeah." He mutters, then rushes out and hugs a surprised Near tightly in the hall.

Maybe this will be good for them….

[mello's POV]

"What do you want to do now, Mello?" Near asked softly, cuddling his face into my chest while I hug him.

"I dunno, you usually stack things or solve puzzles now, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you want to do that?"

"Will you help me?" he asked. I knew he didn't need any help, and I'd probably hinder him more than anything, but I nodded and we walked to Near's room hand in hand.

Now, I had never been in Nears room before, but I really shouldn't have been surprised that it looked like and obsessive compulsive toy store.

He had two or three puzzles and a few of his favorite toys on the wood floor at the foot of his bed. He sat down and pulled a half-done blank puzzle to him. He smiled up at me and I sat down behind him, one leg on either side of him and put an arm loosely around his waist. He leaned back onto me with a little sigh and started to work on his puzzle.

After a while of watching him with my chin on his shoulder, I tugged a chocolate bar out of my pocket.

"Do you always carry chocolate?" Near asked, placing a piece in the puzzle.

"Yeah." I said, taking a bite.

"That is why your kisses taste like chocolate?" he asked, picking up another piece.

"Probably." I said.

Now… it is time for the dreaded rule #4, but strangely, I don't really mind this time.

"Would you like some?" I ask. He nods slightly. I break off a piece and hold it with my teeth. He turns his head and I lean down a little, so the chocolate touched his lips. He opened his mouth and kissed me, taking the chocolate.

No, I don't mind this rule so much anymore.


	5. FIVE

nateriver88 – thank youu

EstherTheBandersnatch – lol yess. I'm thinking that when L appears he will be accompanied by a slightly non-insane B

HLJokerBale – yes yes, poor roger lol

NejiIsMineXD – I do really enjoy this rule lol

Deadlyviolin – thnksss

Watergoddesskasey- thank youu

InnerShadow – never fear, Mello shall share more chocolate!

I HAVE MADE A NEW RULE #9, SO NOW THERE ARE 11 RULES . [new one: #9-no matter how mad you get, do _not_ hit your boyfriend.]

All me owns is the plot.

_**5- be affectionate. [even if it kills your pride.]**_

[Mello's POV]

The next morning, I woke up in Near's room, leaning against the end of his bed and sitting on the floor. Near was curled up on the floor next to me, his head resting in my lap. He looks like a little kid when he's sleeping.

I brush my fingers through his hair and watch him for a while. Every few minutes he would shift slightly and sigh or mutter something to quiet to be understood.

"Mello? Are you in there?" Matt's voice called from outside Near's door.

"Mello?" he asked again, opening the door and poking his head in.

"What?" I said quietly.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to go see a band play at Geed's tonight." Matt said, coming into the room.

Geed's is a shitty little club that all the local bands start out at. Matt and me have been going there at least once a week since I was 10. The owner, Larry Geed, is friends with us, and since we go there so often everyone who works there knows us and let us in for free. Come to think of it, we get a lot of free stuff in town…

"Who's playing?" I ask, Matt walks over to us and sits on the floor in front of me.

"Some new band called Kaito. They're sort of pop-punk I guess. The shit you usually enjoy." He shrugs.

"Yeah…I think I might go. Well… if Near wants to."

"Jesus, it's been like two days and you're totally head over heels for this kid." Matt said.

"Matt, I've been head over heels for this kid for about a year." I smile down at near, curling a bit of his hair around my finger.

"You are such a girl. People are gunna start calling you Melanie. " he said.

I scowled at him, trying to find a way to inflict pain on him with out actually moving. When he realized I couldn't do anything, he laughed.

"Oh god, I'm really starting to enjoy this relationship." He said between attacks of giggles.

"Mello?" Near asks sleepily, barely opening his eyes. I stop glaring at Matt and turn my full attention to the boy looking up at me.

"Hey…morning baby." I say. Near smiles while Matt makes puking sounds in the background.

"good morning. What is the time?" he asks.

I look up at Matt expectantly.

"like 9:00 I think." He supplied.

Near nods and turns so his face is pressed against my stomach and his back is to Matt.

"Someone stayed up too late." I say, rubbing his back.

"You fell asleep around 2. I was going to get Matt to move you to a bed but I was too tired."

"Well why didn't you go to your bed then?" Matt asked.

"Mello is much more comfortable."

"I liked you better when you where sleeping. So anyway, you want to go to Geed's tonight?" he asked.

"What is Geed's?" Near asked me.

"A little club, Larry Geed is the owner, he's a friend. Matt wants to go see a band called Kaito play tonight."

"Okay." Near says, and sits up, rubbing his eyes. "can we get some food?"

"sure. Lets go." I smile. " Matt, your coming."

"yes ma'am!" he says, springing into a mock solute. I glare at him.

"whaaaat?" he says. I stand and give him a "light" punch on the shoulder.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" he shouted as I took Nears hand and lead him out of the room.

He followed behind us angrily as we made our way to the dining room.

We sat at a table in a corner, Near on my lap and Matt slumped in a chair next to us. Roger came over to us and gave Near his toast, Matt his eggs, and me my 2 morning chocolate bars. He looked at me and Near, sort of confused, then walked away. I grabbed my chocolate and pulled off the foil, then bit into it. Near blushed a little when he looked at me, and I smiled.

He nibbled at his toast and Matt inhaled his eggs. When Near finished his breakfast he leaned back onto me. I put my head on his shoulder and bit off a little chocolate, offering it to him again. He smiled a little and kissed me for the treat. Matt's eye started twitching.

"Roger! Near is molesting Mello!" Ita [a 7 year old girl] shouted to the old man.

He looked over at us, smacked his forehead when he saw us [now full on making out with Matt sulking next to us] and he walked on.

"Come on lovebirds, lets go." Matt said.

"Mm- ngh …whe- where are-…..we going?" I ask between kisses.

"The attic." Matt said. I nodded as best I could while still being attached by the lips to Near. I turned Near around so he was facing me and I stood, holding him up.

"Dude come on it takes all of 2 minutes to walk up the stairs. I think you can survive not sucking face for that long."

I rolled my eyes and put Near down, kicking Matt in the shins. Near was a little flushed, and stood there smiling a little and twirling his hair. I took his free hand and pulled him along with us.

Matt was in front of us [limping a little] going up the 5 flights of stairs to the attic. Only the bravest, smartest kids go up there. The little ones think it's haunted [a rumor started by your truly] and the older kids can't break through the security.

"They change anything?" I ask Matt, who was now busily working on the locks to the attic.

"Not a thing." Matt smiles as the door clicked open.

The attic is the only place in wammy's that still looks old. Its all dark wood and spider webs, and I absolutely love it. It's the classic haunted house horror movie attic. The kind with creaky floorboards and all that. It's also kina cold up here. legend has it that L himself used to come up here and spend days talking to himself. I know better though, because he told me he spent that time talking to B. well, its basically the same thing, but whatever.

We walk up the last 5 steps into the huge attic. Its got all wammy's old stuff in here, inventions, files, furniture, drawings, all stuff like that.

Matt walks across the room and plops down on an old red armchair, creating a huge puff of dust. I bring Near over to a close by cot. It used to be B's bed, before he left with L. I sit on the cot and Near curled up next to me.

"This place reminds me of a movie I saw." He says, looking around a bit.

"You watch movies?" Matt asked.

"Sometimes, when I can't sleep." He said. "it reminds me a little of Saw 2. the house or whatever it was."

"I love that movie!" Matt shouts, throwing his arms up in the air.

"The deaths really are entreating aren't they?" I smile. "That one when the guy gets something shoved through his eye…. man I laughed so hard."

"You have a sick sense of humor." Matt said.

"You love it."

"I do."

"I agree with Mello. It was very funny."

"Why do I hang out with nutcases?"

"Because no one else loves you."

"Gee, thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Is it true that B used to sleep up here?" Near asked.

"Yeah. L told me he hated to be around the other kids so he moved to the attic."

"When is L's next visit? I miss him. Is B going to be with him?"

"I dunno. I miss them both. I hope they come soon, B always gets me the best chocolate."

"L always plays with me. He got me half my toys." Near said happily.

"B got me my first ever game, and L promised he'd get me the new deemagame." Matt said.

"I kinda wish we could live with them sometimes, you know?" I said.

"Yeah, but B would probably end up killing us." Matt said.

"I'd be nice to have parents though, no matter how dysfunctional or insane they are." Near said quietly, looking out the little window behind Matt's chair.

I pulled Near onto my lap and held him close. We spent the next 7 hours up there, talking and playing around.

"we have to get ready to go to Geed's now." Matt said, looking at his watch. "Near needs a new outfit."


	6. SIXX

HLJokerBale- B is very loveable =D … once you get past the crazy

orochimarusbadgirl- the next chapter is now lol, much later than I intended

NejiIsMineXD- lol thank you my dear, B and Lawli shall be coming soon, I promise…. I think

watergoddesskasey- gwahhh thank youu =]

psh I own death note! Yeahhh. I own Santa too.

[kidding]

im sorry if this sucks but I was attempting to write this while watching youtube shit so I am a little distracted at the moment.

**6- tell the truth...especially if you where a slut.**

[Nears POV]

"Must I wear these things?" I asked, holding the items of clothing Mello and Matt had thrown me from their closet at arms length.

"God, Near, they won't kill you. Just put 'um on." Matt said.

"Maaatt, did you take my- oh never mind here it is…." Mello said from inside the closet.

"Near, I swear if you don't put those clothes on I'm going to put them on for you." Matt said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Hey! No one's stripping my boyfriend but me!" Mello shouted, dropping something off a shelf.

"What the fuck are you doing in there Mel?"

"None of your business. " he called back.

I sighed and looked down at the clothes I was assigned.

"I will be right back then." I said, and wandered out of their room into the bathroom at the end of the hall. I closed and locked the door so I could get changed into the small white t-shirt and black jeans. It was actually a little harder than I had thought it would be, because the jeans they had given me where much tighter than I'm used to.

Feeling a little uncomfortable, I slouched back to their room.

"Hey, you new or something?" Linda stopped me just outside their door.

"Um…no?" I said, turning slightly to face her.

Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and her mouth dropped open.

"_Near?_ " she said, and promptly fainted. I shrugged and walked into the room.

"Finally what took you so lo-…. holy shit." Matt said, looking at me in much the same manner as Linda had.

"Do I look that strange?" I asked.

"N-n-no you look…. w-wow…" he stuttered.

"I'm sure." I said blankly.

"You do, you're like… sex on legs!" he said.

"Uh… thanks."

"What are you having an orgasm over Matt?" Mello asked finally coming out of the closet, and let me tell you, if anything could be described as 'sex on legs', it would be Mello. He had on skintight leather pants, a black vest, and a silver studded belt.

"Oh." He said a little breathlessly, also staring at me. "Damn I'm fucking lucky."

"If you two ever break up I think I might just rape him." Matt said. Mello punched his shoulder.

"So what do you think, Near?" Mello said, getting a bit closer to his usual self and doing a little spin so I could get the full affect of his outfit.

"You're amazing." I said with a smile, he beamed at me and grabbed my arm, tugging me into a hug.

"You guys are going to be all over each other tonight aren't you?" Matt groaned.

"Yeah, probably." Mello nodded. "let's go already, we're late."

TIMEELAPSEBECAUSEIMTOOLAZYTOSHOWTHEMWALKINGTOGEEDS.

[Mello's POV]

We walked into Geed's in the middle of the bands second or third song. It was dark, dirty, and crowded, just like always. Matt went into the mass of people, muttering about finding himself a date for the night. I lead Near over to one of the tables in the back. He sat on the chair across from me and I could tell he was uncomfortable because his new clothes where preventing him from sitting 'normally'. He's a lot thinner than I would have thought he was, the tight shirt now showing off that fact.

"Mello baby, long time no see!" cried a loud voice from behind me. I cringed and turned around slowly.

"Hi…John." I said, praying I got his name right.

"I knew you'd remember." He said happily. "hows it going?"

"Uh, good, thanks." I said.

"Who's your friend?" he asked, eyeing Near with interest.

"Um… actually that's Near… my boyfriend…" I answered awkwardly.

"Oh…." His smile fell and he walked away.

"Who was that, Mello?" Near asked. I turned back to him and considered lying, but that would break rule number six, so…

"Well.. I sort of hooked up with him a few weeks ago… I didn't think I'd ever see im again…"

"Oh…I see…" he said, almost to quiet for me to hear over the music. "Did you not think I wou-"

"Near, don't think like that, I was in denial about even liking you up until a few days ago, and I never would have guessed that you would actually say yes to anything… and really the truth is… well I've been a bit of a slut…" I said, scratching the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why would Mello sleep around? Not only is he underage, he is also smart, pretty, talented, and interesting to talk to. Why would you need to do that?" he asked, his surprisingly innocent looking eyes wide.

"I'm-…I was a slut because I liked feeling close to people, okay? I didn't know I could have an actual relationship and I wasn't even interested in anyone but you."

"…That is…sweet … in a way." Near said, tilting his head to the side a little.

"Only you could think having a slutty boyfriend is sweet, honey."

"Well, aren't you lucky then." He smiled, "I quite like this band…oh my god is that Matt?"

"What?" I asked, turning to the crowd. And sure enough, there was Matt, attached by the lips to some guy and shirtless.

"Yeah." I sighed. "We have to make sure we get his clothes back before we leave…"

**oh gosh I'm late darling readers, I'm terribly sorry! Please review even though I don't deserve it =D**


End file.
